You Owe Me
by Theawokenhuntress
Summary: Modern!AU Easy loves to drink, which means Ruby gets along with them perfectly. But when Ruby gets in trouble with drinking and Doc, Blake steps in to help her - time and time again - earning her the respect (and fear) of the men of Easy Company. Written for my darling love, Filthyscience. Winters/OC & Doc/OC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is of course trash fic for my love, Filthyscience. And usually, I would post it on tumblr, but it's 30 pages and I'm not going to jam up my followers' dash with this, so I'm gonna post it here. You don't have to read it if you don't want to - I wrote this because I was born and didn't have internet for several days due to a move. This is based entirely off of headcanons and OC, so again. You don't have to read if you don't want to.

I own nothing except Blake and Ruby (whom I share custody with filthy). This is based entirely off of the portrayal of the actors in the TV show, and is in no way related to the real men of Easy Company.

* * *

If you asked Blake what she hated most in life, she'd give you an extremely long list; she hated sharks, she hated running, she hated arguing, she hated insects, and she hated spiders, and she hated so much else. But at the top of her list, sitting proudly in the top five, were bars - she couldn't stand them. Because amongst the things she hated were loud noises, crowds, people without self-control, and alcohol, and each one of these was extremely prevalent in bars. But as much as Blake hated bars, she loved Ruby more. So anytime Ruby grew bored and wanted to go live a little, Blake would tag along with her to a bar, and each time, she would regret it.

The loud noise and large crowds never failed to give her a headache and she always left a little hoarse after profusely telling no to the drunks that hit on her and Ruby. But it made Ruby happy, and if Ruby were happy, Blake was happy. So, for the sake of her best friend, Blake suffered; watching as her best friend drank to excess and laughed in excess, usually leaving in the company of the people she drank with – but only after Blake made sure they were reputable people and Ruby was going along by her own free will.

And each time Blake left alone, she would go back to her apartment, drink several glasses of water and swallow some ibuprofen before climbing into the shower to wash off the scent of alcohol and sweat – none of which was hers – and then go to bed. It was a routine, one they had been doing for years and would probably do many more.

Nothing changed when Blake starts dating Dick, except that when she came home alone, there was already a glass of cool water and ibuprofen lying on her table and there's a bath drawn instead of her usual shower. Ruby made fun of her for it for a while, but just like going out made Ruby happy, the little things that Dick does made Blake happy, so the teasing didn't last long.

So here Blake sat, alternating between staring at her glass of water and watching the crowd for Ruby while nursing a painful headache after only an hour. It's when she was downing her third glass that Ruby approached her, a sloppy grin on her face and three drinks past drunk.

"B!" She slurred, throwing her arm over Blake's shoulders and crawling into her lap. Blake merely shrugged and adjusted herself to better hold Ruby's weight. "You'll never guess who walked in," she's leaning a little too close and speaking a little too loud, but Blake just smiled.

"Who?" She asked, ignoring the glares she received from Ruby's drinking partners and instead focused on making sure Ruby did not slide from her grasp.

"Webgoat and skin!" She's grinning far too wide and her words are too slurred, so Blake cocked her head and quirked an eyebrow.

"Webgoat and skin?" She asked. "Ruby, have you taken any drinks from strangers?"

"No! Of course not! Well, okay. Maybe once? But how else am I gonna get drunk!"

"Okay, that's it. I think we're gonna call it a night," Blake gently extracted Ruby from her lap before moving to stand. Just as she grabbed her jacket from her chair, someone wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

"You know, I never really thought of you as the bar type," the low voice whispered into her ear.

"Mmm," Blake laughed, unhooking the arms from where they hung against her chest. "That's because I'm not," she spun around and grinned up at Joe, "but Ruby can't get enough of it."

"Now that I can believe," David grinned as he took up the seat across Blake's now empty one. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here," he fought back a grin as Ruby flung herself at Joe, grinning lewdly and giggling.

"Do you think I'd let her go to a bar without someone to watch her?" Blake asked as she threw her jacket back onto her seat, turning and unhooking Ruby's arms from Liebgott's neck. "Can you imagine the trouble she'd get into without me there to keep her out of it?"

"You're attractive," she giggled over Blake's shoulder at Joe, batting her eyelashes in a manner that could only assumed to be seductive. "But you'd look a lot better pinned against that table without a shirt."

"See?" Blake tossed a glance at David as she pulled Ruby back against her chest.

"Babe," Ruby grinned as she leaned back in Blake's embrace. "I didn't know you wanted me that way. You should've said something earlier."

"Well, we were gonna invite you to have a drink with us and Skinny," David pointed to the silent bystander who leaned against the table, "but I don't want to imagine her any more drunk."

"She's not even sloppy drunk yet," Blake laughed as she spun Ruby around and pointed her back to her original drinking partners. "Go pester them for sex."

"Oh, sex," Ruby waved sloppily at Blake and the three members of Easy before stumbling her way back to her friends.

"You're letting her drink more?" David asked as Blake slid back into her seat. Skinny and Joe wandered over to the bar to grab a few drinks, leaving the two of them alone for several minutes.

"If I took her home now, she'd wake up angry and complain about everything. If I let her drink a few more, she either goes home with her friends, or she passes out at my apartment and wakes up with a headache so painful she doesn't speak. Either way, I don't have to deal with her anger," Blake dug into her bag for a bottle of ibuprofen, sliding two pills into her hand before throwing them in her mouth and chasing them down with water.

"You feeling okay?" David stared at the bottle of ibuprofen in concern.

"Yea, I've just got a headache," she waved vaguely at the crowd around them. "I've never been one for large crowds. If I start getting a little snappy, I apologize. I tend to begin to shut down if there's a lot of noise and people."

"Understandable," David looked up as Joe and Skinny returned, setting the drinks on the table before sliding into their own seats. Skinny took up position beside Blake, while Joe planted himself next to David.

"So are you guys out by yourself? Or can I expect the rest of Easy to come sauntering through that door at any moment?" Blake grinned as she took another sip of her water.

"Just us for the night, at least, as far as I'm aware," David took a small sip of his beer.

"Nah, a few others will probably stop by. I think Muck, Luz, Malark, Penkala, Perco, Grant, Guarnere, and Babe are heading our way. Least, they were when I last checked," Joe took a huge swig of beer.

"Sounds like a party," Blake smiled.

"Yea, we've got training tomorrow, so a bunch of us decided we'd go ahead and get a few beers now."

"And not tomorrow after training?"

"We are not smart men," Skinny intoned with a grin.

"We volunteered to jump out of planes," the four looked up as Luz pulled over a chair and set himself down in it heavily, a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Smart flew out the window when we jumped out that first plane." He rolled his eyes at Skinny before turning to Blake. "Never figured you for the bar type."

"I'm not," Blake pointed across the bar to Ruby, "but she is."

"Say no more," Luz nodded his head and took a drag on his cigarette.

"Hey, what's a man gotta do to get a drink around here?" Guarnere cried as he joined the group, slapping his hand down on Luz's shoulder. "Hey! There you three are! Figured you'd be at home, safe in bed." Joe opened his mouth to refute the claims but Guarnere merely shook his head before looking at Blake. "Huh, I figured you were like the Captain and not one for alcohol."

"She's not," David spoke up, earning a grateful smile from Blake, "but Ruby is."

"Really?" Guarnere scanned the bar, looking for the shorter brunette. "I'm actually surprised."

"You fell for the goody two shoes act, didn't you?" Blake shook her head and laughed. "Most everyone does," she pointed across the bar to the couple making out, Ruby watching with a laugh. "Let me assure you though – she is most definitely not a goody two shoes."

Guarnere laughed loudly and mumbled something before sauntering over to the bar with Babe. As they returned, Blake watched as the group fell into the normal state of the members of Easy company, and as Malarkey and the others began to file in, Blake found herself finally relaxing, her headache still persistent, but not as prominent as it had been before the members of Easy had joined her. By the time Ruby sauntered back over, Blake had completely forgotten about her headache and was instead enjoying the banter.

"Babe!" Ruby slurred as she crawled over Skinny and back into Blake's lap. The men offered up several knowing looks and raised eyebrows, but Blake merely shook her head and held tight to Ruby.

"Yes?" Blake asked as she reached past Ruby for her glass of water. As Ruby caught sight of the clear liquid, she snatched it from Blake's hand, spilling several cold droplets onto Blake's chest, and brought it to her lip. "That was mine…"

"Finder's keepers," Ruby grinned as she slammed the cup back down. "But it wasn't vodka so I'm depressed."

"Why would I have vodka?" Blake asked curiously as she slid Ruby from her lap. Ruby immediately crawled against the wall, stretching her legs out to rest against Joe's knees. "I need to use the little lady's room, if you wouldn't mind," Blake gently nudged Skinny aside and slid from the booth. "Don't let her get into any trouble while I'm gone." Skinny nodded, knowing it would be almost futile to speak over the raucous laughter of Guarnere and Luz.

Blake wove through the crowd quickly, politely nudging aside the drunks that stood in her way. She made it to the restroom without a problem and was grateful for the muffled silence the small room offered. She splashed some cool water and washed her hands before exiting, immediately turning towards her group of friends.

She was little more than half way there when a hand landed a little too tightly on her wrist, spinning her around to face an obviously drunk man. He grinned at her as his glazed eyes roamed her body. "Hey baby, why don't I buy you a drink?"

Blake glared down at his hand before snatching her arm back, holding it to her chest before she turned her glare to him. "No thanks, I don't drink," she spun back around and began making her way back to Easy once more, but the man clasped his hand around her arm again, this time hard enough to hurt.

"Then you're at the wrong place," he was grinning lecherously, and unlike Ruby's grins, which always left her smiling, this man's smile left her extremely uncomfortable. "Now how about a drink?"

"She said she doesn't drink," Blake breathed a sigh of relief as Joe moved to stand beside her, immediately removing the hand restraining her. "I'd say that's a pretty clear signal."

"You okay?" David asked as he moved her back, allowing Joe to take her place.

"Yea, I'm fine," Blake rubbed her arm but nodded. Joe and David shared a nod before David gently took her arm.

"Let's get you back to Ruby, alright?"

"You guys don't have to do that," Blake glanced over her shoulder to see Joe leading the man towards the back door, his fists clenched tightly by his side.

"You're right, we don't. But we want to," David lead her back to the table where most of Easy now stood, their expressions set and their eyes cold. "Are you heading home?" David asked as Blake moved over to the seat, Skinny standing to allow her to slide by.

"I probably should," Blake smiled at him as she began to shrug her jacket on; Skinny offering his help with a smile when she had trouble locating the other arm. "Ruby looks too drunk to drink anymore, so she's coming home with me."

"Well let us walk you to the car," Guarnere offered as Blake slid Ruby from the booth.

"It's not that big of a deal." Ruby hung limply from Blake's grasp as the girl struggled under the dead weight of her friend.

"Which is why we're offering our help," Guarnere and Babe took Ruby from Blake before letting the sober girl lead the way out the bar. Blake thanked the rest of Easy profusely before making her way towards the front door, looking over her shoulder constantly at the two men carrying her best friend. Blake held the door for them, shaking her head with a grin as Ruby flirted with Babe, her hand stroking his face.

"Just put her in the back seat," she commanded as she opened the doors of her truck. The two paratroopers nodded and helped Ruby into the car where she promptly struggled to buckle herself. "Thank you guys, so much," Blake leant forward to help Ruby buckle up before turning back to Guarnere and Babe.

"Any time," Babe smiled at her, wrapping her in a quick hug. "We'll see you tomorrow at the battalion?"

"Sadly no," she closed the door before motioning to it with her head. "I've gotta take care of her," she hugged Guarnere before moving to her side of the car. "But are you guys going drinking after training?"

"Most likely," Guarnere nodded his head.

"Well, I'll see you then. Ruby's been in a drinking mood, so she'll definitely want to go back out tomorrow night."

"Is the Captain aware of all this?" Guarnere asked, crossing his arms over his shoulder. Blake nodded before resting her weight on the hood of her truck.

"Yeah, he's done the same for Nix several times, so he understands and is aware."

"Maybe Ruby and Nix should hook up instead of her and Doc."

Blake laughed loudly and shook her head, "Can you imagine that? Neither of them would ever be sober – and would never leave Dick and I alone. No thank you, I do rather enjoy my quiet time."

"Now that you've mentioned it," Guarnere rubbed his face in thought. "It's definitely not that great of an idea."

"That's cause you had it Bill," Babe piped in. "Can you get home okay?" He turned back to Blake.

"Oh of course – I'm perfectly sober and have driven home from this bar more times than I wish. It's you guys I'm worried about – if you need a ride, call me okay? Don't drive drunk," Blake opened her door and set her foot inside.

"Okay _mom_ ," Babe grinned. "Text us when you get home, just so the Captain doesn't skin us tomorrow?"

"Sure," Blake climbed in with a wave. "Night boys."

"Night Blake!"

* * *

"Ruby, you know, when you want to be a dead weight, you can seriously hinder movement," Blake ground out between her teeth as she struggled up the stairs, Ruby's arms strewn around her neck.

"Are you calling me fat?" Ruby mumbled into Blake's hair.

"I would never," Blake inhaled deeply and trudged up the next stair. "But you're definitely not the lightest dead weight in the world."

"So you're calling me fat," Ruby's fist slammed against Blake's chest dully. "How dare you?"

Blake groaned, forcing herself up the last set of steps that led to her floor, and rolled her eyes at her friend's drunk theatrics. While she normally would've taken the elevator to safe herself the trouble, Ruby wasn't feeling too well, and Blake didn't think her stomach could take the slight Gs of the elevator. Heaving a sigh of relief, she threw herself against the heavy door and rejoiced at the carpet under her feet. Dragging Ruby behind her, she made her way down the hall.

"Dick!" Blake called silently, kicking at the door. "Please open the door," she cried, adjusting Ruby once more. By the time she had repositioned Ruby against her back, Dick had opened the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You're a God send," Blake heaved a sigh and forced her way into the open doorway.

"Hello to you too," Dick chuckled as he took Ruby from Blake, helping lead her to the couch. "I see Ruby is staying the night tonight."

"It seems that way," Blake adjusted Ruby's position on the couch before placing her hands on the small of her back and stretching. "Can you go get the trash can, water, and ibuprofen please? I have a feeling it's going to be a long night for her."

"Sure," Dick stepped away from the pair, placing a kiss on Blake's cheek before walking towards the kitchen. "You gonna go ahead and help her into some pajamas?"

"I probably should, shouldn't I?" Blake looked down at Ruby who grinned up at her. "Alright, come on you lazy drunk. Let's get you into something comfy?"

"Like your pants?" Ruby lifted her hands, waiting for Blake to take them and help her to her feet.

"There will be no getting in anyone's pants," Blake groaned as she pulled Ruby up.

"Not even between you and Dick?" Ruby frowned as Blake pushed her to the bathroom. "I'm very disappointed."

"Aren't you always?" Blake slammed the door of the bathroom shut before walking towards her bedroom. She returned moments later, a pair of pajamas hanging loosely in her hand. Just as Ruby opened the door, screaming for pajamas, Blake shoved them in her face and slammed the door shut once more. Dick bit back a laugh at the muffled thank you that floated from the closed door. "What am I going to do with her?"

"Shove her at Doc?"

"The poor man doesn't deserve that," Blake heaved another sigh as she made her way to the small kitchen, taking the proffered glass of water and ibuprofen.

"And you do?" Dick asked with a smile as Blake downed the pills and water. "Has it been eight hours since you took them last?"

"I only took a half dose, and that was almost four hours ago," Blake leaned against the counter and sighed again.

"You look exhausted," Dick stood in front of her and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her into his chest. "Long day?"

"I'm just sick of creeps."

"Are you okay?" Dick tensed up and began to pull away. "I figured something was wrong with how late you were gone."

Blake smiled up at him and shook her head. "You worry too much."

"Well almost every single time you come home, you have some story. I think that warrants a little worry."

"Well then you can thank Joe."

"Joe?"

"Yep, and Bill and Babe. Also Webster."

"You ran into them at the bar?"

"More like they ran into me," Blake looked over Dick's shoulder as Ruby staggered from the bathroom and towards the couch.

"Don't mind the drunk. Just let her fall and crack her head on the floor why don't you?" Ruby groaned as she walked past them.

"That was the plan," Blake laughed. She turned back to Dick, "But yes. We ran into several of the boys." Blake's eyes went wide and she immediately dug into her back pocket. "I also promised them I'd text them when I made it home safe," she typed out a quick message to Babe and Guarnere before setting her phone on the counter.

"Seems like the boys are worried about you," Dick smiled down at her.

"No, mostly afraid of you."

"Now why would that be?"

"Would you two get a room? Your ooey gooey romance makes me want to vomit!" Ruby cried from the couch as she flipped through Netflix.

"Just use the trashcan!" Blake grinned as she grabbed her phone from the counter before walking towards the bedroom. "But after all you put me through at bars, I wouldn't mind torturing you a bit more."

"Screw you Blake!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Well too bad," Blake hopped into her room with a grin as Dick shook his head and shut the door.

"I hope you guys are getting busy in there!" Ruby's voice was muffled by the door.

Blake narrowed her eyes at the door before shaking her head. "I'm going to take a nice shower and wash off the stench of the bar," she grabbed a set of pajamas before making her way to the door. "Keep the door locked – I don't know if she'll try anything," Blake opened the door and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"I'm saying that you've been trying to get with Dick for a while now."

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes, I can. Now go to bed."

"Aye aye captain!"

* * *

"Ruby," Blake kicked the couch. "Ruby," she repeated the motion, earning a groan from Ruby as she rolled over on her side. "Ruby you lazy slut."

"Fighting words," Ruby groaned as she lifted her hand to her face. "What do you want?"

"We've got Claire for the day, and since she's technically going to be yours get your fat butt up and help me." Blake tucked Claire against her side with one arm before reaching down and taking the blanket from Ruby. "Up," Blake rolled the blanket against her body and threw it on the opposite chair before making her way to the kitchen.

"Jerk," Ruby grumbled as she scrambled to the floor, leaning against the couch and nursing her head. "Where's the ibuprofen?"

"Bedside table by the water."

"This isn't vodka, is it?" Ruby asked as she grabbed the pills and threw them down her throat. She chased them down with the water before crawling to her feet.

"Regardless of how hilarious that would be," Blake looked up from the stove, "I am not that mean of a person."

"Thank you," Ruby made her way to the kitchen and set herself down in the chair beside Claire. "Bonjour mon bébé," she planted a kiss on Claire's ebony hair, "comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

"I'm surprised you're sober enough to actually form coherent sentences," Blake set a plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon in front of Ruby before cutting up Claire's and setting it in front of her. "We have to go to the store today," Blake leaned against the counter and watched Claire as she shoveled eggs into her mouth. "Think you're up for it?"

"Yea, just let me shower," Ruby took a bite of her pancake and nodded.

"Alright, well finish up and get ready," Blake helped Claire finish the rest of her food before taking her plate and setting it in the sink.

"So impatient!" Ruby grumbled as she quickly wolfed down her food, throwing the plate into the sink and then stomping into the restroom. Blake chuckled and pulled Claire up from her seat, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ruby is silly, isn't she?" She walked towards the couch and sat down with a flourish. "Whatever are we going to do with her?" She grabbed Claire's stuffed toy from the corner and handed it to her.

"Hug her!" Claire chirped, spinning around on Blake's lap to face the young brunette, the toy tucked tightly against her chest.

"Oh, are we now?" Blake asked curiously.

"Yes!"

"And why should we hug Ruby?" Her fingers danced across Claire's stomach, eliciting several high pitched giggles and squeals. "Why does she get hugs? I think Claire deserves all the hugs! Why does Ruby get the hugs?"

"Because!" Claire managed between laughs, her chubby cheeks red and her grin wide.

"That's not a very good answer," Blake halted her attack and instead planted a raspberry on the smooth skin of her neck. "Because why, silly?"

"Because she is cute and loveable." Blake looked up to see Ruby exiting the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and her hair dripping water upon the floor.

"That was fast."

"Yea well, vomiting in the toilet one or two times definitely makes you feel a bit better, and therefore longer showers aren't really necessary."

"Yea, but you never take shorter than thirty minutes," Blake stood up and set Claire on the couch before making her way to the bedroom. "Did you even wash your hair?"

"Yes mom, I did," Ruby leaned against the counter with a huff. She watched Claire as she waited for Blake to return, another pile of clothes in her hand. "You're so bossy."

"Yes well, if it weren't for me, nothing would ever get done in your life."

"That's rude!" Ruby stuck her tongue out at Blake before shrugging. "True, but rude. Also, I resent your tone."

"Of course you do," Blake shook her head. "Go get dressed you lazy bum."

"Rude!"

"Oh, really?" Blake quirked an eyebrow and walked towards the couch. "Do go on – but after you've gotten dressed." Ruby muttered grumpily under her breath but stomped her return to the restroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. "Part of me wonders who's the adult in your relationship," Blake looked down at Claire with another grin.

"I can hear you!"

"See? Silly!" Blake grabbed her wallet from the counter and slid it into her pocket before sliding on her boots. Just as she had begun tying one, the bathroom door opened and Ruby stepped clear. "You ready to go?"

"If I must," Ruby made her way to the door, sliding on her own pair of boots. "What all are we getting?"

"Not a lot. Just to get us through the week." Blake tied her other boot and straightened up, beckoning Claire towards her. "You ready to go out?"

"Wee!" Claire slid off the couch and towards the two women, both of whom still found the young girl's French pronunciation absolutely adorable.

"You have to admit," Blake knelt down to help Claire slip on her shoes. "She's getting a lot better."

"Oui," once Claire's shoes were secured to feet, Ruby scooped her into her arms. "Les fançais de mon bébé reçoit beaucoup mieux."

"You know I don't speak French, b." Blake opened the door and ushered the two through.

"Which is a shame - it's the language of love!" Ruby made her way towards the elevator, leaving Blake to close and lock the door.

"Technically, any language is a language of love when spoken properly," Blake began as she strode up behind them, her hands shoved in her pocket.

"First off," Ruby looked at her and glared, "Nerd! Second off – that's not what I meant!"

"I know it isn't," Blake pointed to the elevator as its doors began to open. "But technically, it's true."

"No one wants your technicalities, Blake."

"Dick doesn't seem to mind them…" Blake stepped into the elevator last and pushed the button for the ground floor.

"Well Dick also has a tendency for technicalities."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Blake met Ruby's glare with a grin. The short ride in the elevator was mostly silent and, by the time they had arrived on the main floor, Claire's eyes were drooping and her head was resting in the crook of Ruby's neck. "Is she always this tired?"

"Not usually," Ruby cast a glance down at Claire. "I think she might be going through another growth spurt."

"At this rate she'll be taller than us," Blake led them to her truck. She opened the rear door and situated Claire's car seat before stepping back so Ruby could buckle her up.

"I don't like that idea."

"I don't either," Blake made her way to the driver's side and climbed in, starting up the engine and turning the AC to full blast to cool off the cab.

"We must rectify this situation," Ruby shut Claire's door and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Oh? And how do you propose we do that? Cigarettes?"

"Never!" Blake looked at her friend in curiosity while waiting to pull out of the parking lot. "Sugar. Lots and lots of sugar."

"Oh, yea." Blake turned down the road. "That's a much better idea."

"It is!"

"If you say so. Look, we could just tie her down with weights. That ought to impede growth."

"I like the way you think, babe."

"Unless I'm being technical."

"Unless you're being technical," the girls shared a grin.

* * *

"So what are we getting again?" Ruby asked as she leaned against the cart, following Blake into the Commissary.

"Just some necessities."

"Like cookies?"

"Cookies are definitely on the list," Blake turned down one of the isles. "We're also getting stuff for sandwiches, spaghetti, ribs, and some other stuff."

"Sounds yummy."

"Who says you get to eat it?" Blake looked over her shoulder at Ruby.

"Rude!" Ruby chirruped in indignant disbelief. She purposefully rammed the cart into Blake's hip, earning a cry of surprise and pain from the younger woman.

"You keep that up and I'll show you rude," Blake stuck her tongue out before turning back to the rows of shelves. She grabbed several items and threw them into the cart before moving on.

"You seem to have a system," Ruby commented as Blake quickly and methodically made her way through the aisles, stopping only to pick up the food she needed.

"Well, grocery shopping with mom always took hours of your life," Blake crossed something off her list before continuing on. "We once spent four hours in the commissary."

"That sounds miserable," Ruby grimaced for her friend.

"It was one of the worst days of my life. And I made the mistake of complaining. Let's just say that she made almost every commissary trip after that just as miserable."

"I now understand your system," Ruby followed Blake into the chips aisle.

"Hey, could you go farther down and grab us some soda?" Blake took the cart and vaguely pointed at the soft drinks.

"Sure, any specific kind?"

"None really," Blake glanced over the chips as Ruby made her way down the isle. "Hey, want any chips?"

"I'm always a slut for Doritos!" Ruby called back enthusiastically, a huge grin on her face and her eyes sparkling as she skipped back to Blake. Blake's eyes went wide as the few other people in the aisle looked over at them in concern. "Did you get that babe?" She asked as she set the soda in the cart.

"Yea, Ruby," Blake breathed out in between deep breaths. "I think I got that. I think the whole store got that," she chuckled under her breath and shook her head, setting the bag next to the soda.

"Just making sure," Ruby took up position behind Claire, giggling at her young charge, before pointing down the aisle. "Lead the way, oh fearless leader!"

"Whatever happened to grouchy hungover Ruby? Can I have her back?" Blake continued down the aisle. "Generally she's a lot more quiet and easier to work with. All she does is grumble and curse at you."

"Well, if you really want me to babe," Ruby opened her mouth and inhaled deeply. Blake quickly spun around and marched towards her, clasping a hand over Ruby's lips.

"I swear that if you say anything unacceptable, I will rip out your tongue," Blake's voice was low but her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"You drive a hard bargain babe," Blake's hand muffled Ruby's voice, "but I'll accept the price." She swiped her tongue across the inside of Blake's hand, causing the girl to grumble in disgust and pull it away from her lips. "Besides, I'm trying to set a better example for Claire here," both girls looked down at the young girl fast asleep in the cart. "Well, when she's awake, at least."

"You do a wonderful job when you go get hammered," Blake wiped her hand on her jeans and turned back down the aisle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked seriously.

"Nothing really babe."

"No. You obviously meant something."

"I just…" Blake looked back at Ruby and shook her head before facing forwards once more.

"Tell me."

"I just think you're toeing the line again," Blake shrugged. "I'm not condemning you – we know I don't really agree but I'm not condemning you. I am saying, though, that you're slipping back into looser practices."

"Oh," Ruby was silent for several minutes. "I can't help it babe."

"I know you can't," Blake sighed and turned around, making sure the area was clear before speaking. "And it's not your fault. But babe, you like Doc, right?" Ruby nodded. "He likes you too. So I just want you to be aware that it seems like he's working on a proper relationship, and you need to decide whether or not you want that." Ruby nodded silently. "Look, let's just finish shopping and then go home and watch some Veggietales, okay?"

"Yea…" Blake sighed at Ruby's less than enthusiastic response, but understood her friend's problems, so accepted the answer and led them towards the checkout.

* * *

"What are we going to do with Claire tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Dick said he'd take her," Blake set the girl in her booster seat and set a plate of chicken nuggets down in front of her. "Don't worry Ruby, we'll leave soon. It's not even six o'clock yet. Scotty probably hasn't even opened up the bar."

"Yeah," Ruby nodded dumbly.

"Alright, what is it?"

"What?"

"You're moping."

"I am not." Blake put her hands on her hip and stared at Ruby. "Okay, maybe I am."

"Exactly, now tell me why."

"Well…" Ruby sat down on the couch. "What if I screw things up with Doc? I don't know what I want, but I know I want him."

"Babe," Blake moved to the couch and sat down gently beside Ruby. "It'll be okay, okay? I know you like Doc, and I know that when you like someone, you won't screw it up. I'm living proof. We've known each other for years now, and I'm not going away – you won't let me." Blake wrapped Ruby in a hug. "And Doc won't go anywhere either, okay? There might be times where he'll be a little distant and you'll toe the line, but it'll be okay, okay?" Ruby nodded her head. "Good, now. We're going out. You're going to have fun."

"What happens if I get too drunk and trashy?"

"What am I there for?" Blake smiled at Ruby. "Don't worry. I'll help out, okay?"

"Thanks babe."

"It's why I'm here babe." Blake stood up, pulling Ruby up with her. "Now, let's go."

"We're waiting for Dick though."

"You're right," Blake shrugged and sat at the table. "We will leave as soon as he gets here."

"You're eager to get out," Ruby sat down beside her.

"I'm eager to see you happy again."

* * *

"Ruby!" The bartender called as Ruby waltzed in, her hips swaying and a grin on her face. "I see you've dragged Blake along as well."

"When haven't I?" Ruby grinned as she sat at the bar. "Give me my usual, Scotty."

"Yes ma'am," he turned to Blake, "Water?"

"As always," Blake smiled and draped her jacket over her lap. "Seems a little empty," she glanced around the sporadically lit room.

"You're here early; it'll pick up. Don't you worry."

"Oh, I'm not," Ruby threw back her drink and set the glass on the table. "So Scotty, you Nordic bastard, how have you been?"

"Been better Ruby," Scotty set down the glass he was cleaning and leaned against the counter. "Stuck between a rock and a hard place with my relationship –"

"When aren't you?"

Scotty ignored her and continued on, "But I think I can work my magic and get her to take me back."

"What even happened this time?"

"She caught me kissing another woman."

"That it?" Blake asked, sipping her water.

"Well, it was gonna escalate a bit from there," Scotty shrugged his shoulders. "But she came home before it did. Word of advice," he turned to Ruby. "Never cheat on your girl when you're at her house."

Blake choked on her water, earning several glances from the few patrons and a chuckled from Ruby and Scotty. "Sorry but you were going to…" Blake blushed and shook her head before continuing, "the um, _deed_ , in your girlfriend's house?"

"Yea," Scotty scratched the back of his head, "definitely not the brightest idea I ever had, I can tell you that." He stepped away to take the order of another patron.

"How either of you are still alive is of great curiosity to me," Blake looked over at Ruby, watching as she fiddled with the rim of her glass. "I mean, did you ever do anything like that?"

"Oh, come on babe," Ruby looked up and grinned. "You're privy to everything that ever happens to me."

"Yea," Blake looked away with a chuckle. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't," she looked back and grinned at Ruby.

Ruby grinned back, "You know though, something similar did happen."

"Oh, do tell," Blake leaned closer.

"Well, let's just say that Sheryl, from CVS?"

"Yea?"

"Well, I don't recommend going on her shift. Let's just say our last encounter didn't end very well."

"What happened?"

"She punched me."

"She did what?!" Blake leaned back in surprise, then moved forward again. "Is that why you had the bruise on your face earlier this week?"

"Yeah," Ruby admitted, rubbing her cheek in remembrance. "She packs a bit of a punch for a history buff."

"Well what do you expect?" Blake laughed, "We're still upset about all the knowledge lost in the burning of the Library of Alexandria."

"Hey! Don't bring that up! I don't want to ruin my makeup," Ruby dabbed at her eyes gently.

"Okay, okay," Blake nudged Ruby. "So, what did you do? Wait – do I even want to know?"

"I don't even know what I did. We were just doing our thing, and it was progressing really well if I do say so myself. But I gave her a compliment and – oh…"

"What?" Blake tilted her head curiously.

"Let's just say that I uh, might have compared her to a certain medic…s daughter."

"Oh?" Blake smiled slyly. "How so?"

"Well, her hair was just the right shade of blue black and I might have mentioned how it looked like Doc's – _Claire's_ – and she punched me."

"There has to be more to it than that."

"Not really," Ruby shook her head and watched as Scotty returned to their side. "Give me another."

"Well," Blake straightened up and shook her head. "I'm rather glad my love life is as simple as it is."

"Yea, it's so simple it's almost nonexistent," Scotty laughed as he refilled Ruby's drink.

"You wanna go little man?" Blake mock glared at Scotty.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you," Ruby swallowed her drink. "She's a crack shot with her rifle. I'm pretty sure most of Easy is afraid of her."

"I'll take your word for it," Scotty grinned, topping off Blake's water and settling into the conversation amicably. As more and more people filed in, Scotty found himself consistently being drawn away and constantly lamented how hard it was without Ruby helping out.

"You know," Blake watched Scotty saunter off after complaining that no one he hired worked as hard as Ruby did, "you could probably go back to it."

"To bar tending?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Blake nodded. "You're not bad at it, and it'll get you back in the night scene – without some of the problems that your usual soirées usually get you in." Ruby nodded and shrugged. "It's just an idea, babe."

"Well, I see you're back out on the night scene." The girls looked up as David sat beside Blake, Joe, Skinny, and Jackson behind him. "I'm kind of surprised."

"Hey Web," Blake nodded, saluting to Joe and Jackson and Skinny as they took up various seats amongst the bar. "You guys the first again?"

"Yeah," Joe caught Scotty's eye and motioned him over. "They're all heading over though."

"I figured."

"Is Doc coming?" Ruby asked, motioning for Scotty to hit her again.

"I think so," Web said as he took a drink of his own beer. "I think Babe convinced him to come out." Ruby nodded her head and swallowed her drink. "You gonna flirt?"

"When do I not?" Ruby gave a sly grin before sliding from her seat. "I'll be back; save my seat, will you babe?"

"Sure," Blake propped a leg on the seat. Ruby nodded her thanks before melting into the growing crowd.

"You been here long?" Joe asked. Leaning against the bar with his glass of beer in his hand, he looked completely relaxed and at home, unlike Blake who wanted nothing more than to go home.

"Enough for Ruby to throw back three drinks."

"Really?" Web asked curiously. "She didn't even look fazed."

"She can hold her alcohol, that's for sure," Blake shrugged.

"Did you get home okay?"

"Yes, thank you," she looked between the four boys. "I didn't cause too much of a problem, did I?"

"You weren't the problem," Joe growled. "That bastard was the problem."

"Yes, well. I thank you for that."

"It was my pleasure." Joe downed his glass of beer and motioned for Scotty once more.

"You didn't do anything too drastic, did you?"

"Just reminded him that when a girl says no that she means no." He watched Scotty refill his glass, thanking the bartender with a nod. "Might've done it with a fist or two to the face, but that's how they learn."

"That's how their type learn at least," Web shrugged. Blake smiled at him knowingly, watching as Ruby rematerialized from the crowd. Blake removed her foot, allowing Ruby to claim her chair once more.

"You didn't flirt too much while I was gone, I hope," she purred as she leaned against Blake.

"I don't flirt, babe." Blake shook her head and nudged Ruby away. "You know that."

"I know. It's always frightfully boring when I flirt with you and you don't flirt back."

"Even if I could flirt, I hate to remind you that you're not quite my type."  
"Another setback I'm afraid," Ruby sighed wistfully. "It's a shame you're attracted to the silent, commanding types."

"Yes. Especially because you're neither of those." Blade took the slap to the shoulder with a grin.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Ruby asked Joe. "She has no respect for me. Isn't that a tenant of Christianity? Respect thy elders?"

"Yes, it is," Blake seceded with a nod. "But I don't think you classify."

"Rude!" Ruby chirped, stealing a sip of water from Blake's glass.

"What'd she do this time?" Ruby looked over Blake's shoulder with a wide grin and sliding from her seat, moved towards Doc. She wrapped him in a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Well," he looked down at her with a shy smile. "Hello to you too."

"I was doing what I normally do," Blake offered him her usual salute as Ruby attached herself to his side, her fingers dancing along his arm. "Which is usually treating her like a normal human being."

"Lies!" Ruby cried. "You treat me like I am a snail."

"I would never," Blake offered a lopsided grin. "Snails are cuter."

"I!" Ruby stuttered several times before finally deciding that words had failed her and settled instead on blowing a raspberry at her best friend who promptly returned the gesture.

"Now ladies," Skip intoned as he, Malarkey, and Penkala walked over, followed closely by Talbert, Tipper, Shifty, Perconte, and Luz. "It's always a shame to see such beautiful women fighting."

"Well apparently I'm not beautiful," Ruby huffed. She placed her hands on her hips and turned her nose up at Blake. "Apparently a snail is more beautiful than I am."

"Oh babe," Blake shook her head and struggled to hide her laugh. "I never said snails were beautiful," she bit back a grin as the true meaning of her words registered in Ruby's brain.

"Why I oughtta!" The group laughed loudly as Ruby started for Blake but was promptly spun back around by Doc who pulled her to his chest, biting back his own smile as he stroked Ruby's hair.

"I love you babe!" Blake laughed.

"I don't love you, you rude nerd. How could you say such things?" She removed her face from Doc's chest and threw a mockingly scalding glare at Blake. Doc whispered something to her ear, which seemed to calm her, and as she disentangled herself from him, she nodded her head. "I hope you know that, next time, I'm gonna do it in your bed."

Blake cringed visibly, choking on her water and turning extremely red. Web slapped her back gently, laughing loudly with the rest of the members of Easy. When she finally regained her ability to breathe, she spoke, tears in her eyes, "I feel like that's just cruel and unusual punishment."

"I think it's just punishment!" Ruby pulled Doc into the seat, settling herself onto his lap and motioning Scotty over. "Give me something stronger," she turned to look at Blake, "there are some rude people I would like to drink to forget." She punctuated her sentence with a sharp kick to Blake's shin.

"Ladies!" Skip cried, resting his arms over their shoulders. "Violence is never the answer! But if you do wish to duel it out, I request that you do it in skimpy outfits and allow me to watch." Ruby laughed loudly as Blake grumbled, turning towards Webster and muttering under her breath as to how if anyone was going to get punched, it would be him. Webster laughed loudly at the words, earning several curious glances from Skinny and Joe.

"Seems like we're a little late to the party," Guarnere called as he, Babe, and Julian made their way over, Bull, Martin, Grant, Lip, and Buck behind them.

"Seems like it!" Ruby called, throwing back another drink. "I figured you'd be coming in with Doc here," she stroked his leg before continuing, "seeing as how you're the ones that convinced him to come along."

"He went on ahead," Babe explained as he joined the group growing along the bar. "Said he wasn't in the mood to listen to Winters chew out Guarnere again."

"Uh oh," Blake leaned against the bar and looked at Bill. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing serious," Bill motioned for Scotty, who nodded his head and set to work in handing out the beers. "Just got a little excited with rifle training is all."

"I'm not surprised," Blake's voice was drowned out by the sudden influx of cheers. She turned to Webster with a grimace, throwing her jacket over her shoulder. "I think we should find a table instead."

"Agreed," he stood and helped her to her feet and forged a path out of the growing crowd of Easy. Ruby watched them curiously, wiggling her eyebrows at Blake who looked at her blankly and shook her head. She pointed at several empty tables in the far corner. Ruby nodded, understanding her meaning and turning to Doc.

"You should let me get that," Jackson set his hands and Blake's shoulders as she lifted one of the tables. He gently moved her away and took the table from her, sliding it into place beside Web's.

"I could've done that," Blake crossed her arms with a sigh and watched as Skinny and Joe helped align the tables.

"We know that," Skinny intoned as he began moving the chairs back. "But that doesn't mean you have too."

"Your mamas raised you too well," Blake smiled kindly as Web pulled out a seat for her.

"We jump out of planes for a living," Luz commented as he sat down farther along the table. "They obviously did not raise us very well."

"Oh, I don't know," Blake conceded with a shrug. "We could let them be the judge of that."

"Ha!" Bull chuckled as he grabbed his own seat and sat down. "I think our mom's would urge you against being in our presence."

"Well that's not for them to decide, is it?" Blake dug into her bag for her bottle of ibuprofen. "Besides, I grew up military. Nothing I haven't seen or heard or done before." She set the bottle on the table as Web, Shifty, Talb, Tipper, Skinny, Jackson, Julian, and Babe, joined by Lip, Martin, Grant and Buck all sat down in various spots as well.

"Already?" Web asked as Blake swallowed a pill. "It's not even that loud in here."

"For you, maybe." Blake chased the pill down with some water. "But with the way my father trained me, I've taken in a lot of information and it's starting to get just a tad too noisy in here."

"Well, if you need to step out, let one of us know and we'll join you," Shifty said. Web, Skinny, Jackson, and several of the others voiced their agreement.

"Thank you," Blake smiled at them and slid the bottle back into her purse. "I'll be sure to do so."

Blake watched the crowd for Ruby, making sure the other young woman was still in the company of Easy or other companions that would treat her properly while listening to the men around her. They carried on various conversations, many of which pertained to the training that occurred today, while others spoke of the latest women that had caught their eye.

"Lost in thought?" Web drew her back to the conversation with a slight nudge in the knee. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in actuality," she folded her hands in her lap and shrugged. "Just taking in the sights and sounds."

"They are a little extra tonight, aren't they?" He turned his own gaze to the crowd. "Ruby look's like she's having fun."

Blake located her friend once more, watching as she played pool with Skip; Doc, Malarkey, and Penkala watching on the sideline. "Yea, she does. I'm glad."

"Are you having fun?"

"I guess," Blake shrugged and wiped some condensation from her glass. "In all honesty though, I'd much prefer to be back home with a good book."

"Read anything interesting as of late?"

"I'm currently rereading "War of the Worlds.""

"Ah, the classic by H.G. Wells."

"Of course," Blake smiled.

"It is good, though I may prefer "The Invisible Man" a bit more."

"Blasphemy!"

"Well, you must admit, it does have an interesting story."

"I agree," Blake took a sip of her water before continuing. "But "War of the Worlds" is truly classic. I mean, I enjoy "The Invisible Man" just as much as the next man, but "War of the Worlds" very well might be Wells best work."

"You two nerds need to shut up," Ruby commanded as she strode towards them. Her rosy cheeks were the only hint of the alcohol she had consumed, and Blake was surprised to see her reach instead for her water than summon Scotty for another drink.

Blake stuck her tongue out at her before speaking, "Are you having fun?"

"Of course," Ruby wiped some stray droplets of water from her face before continuing. "I'm destroying Skip at pool and it's beautiful."

"I'm glad," Blake grinned and watched as Ruby scampered back to the pool table.

"Did you know the Captain was planning on coming?" Web asked Blake. She cocked her head in curiosity so Web pointed to the door where Welsh, Speirs, and Nixon sauntered in, Dick close behind them.

"I did not but if there's alcohol involved, you can bet that Nix is going to involve himself. And much like I do with Ruby, Dick watches after Nix when he gets a little too drunk." Blake waited for the redhead to scan the bar before she waved, hoping to catch his eye and lead him to join the rest of the company.

"Well well," Nix spoke as he lead the four to Easy's table. "I never expected to find you here, Blake."

"Most don't Nix," Blake smiled tightly before standing and moving to hug Winters, who reciprocated. "Just like they don't expect to find my fiancé. But, we both care a bit too much for our best friends, and therefore will follow them to bars, because if we don't, who else is going to keep them out of trouble."

"Touché," Nix conceded before striding towards the bar, Speirs and Welsh behind him.

"I figured you'd still be at the office," Blake sat down and watched as Skinny slid down a seat, allowing Dick to sit beside her.

"We finished up early, and when Nix heard that everyone was gathering at a bar well," he shrugged and Blake nodded understandingly. He nodded to Webster, who responded with a "sir" before speaking again. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"Oh, no," Blake shook her head and Webster agreed, "we were just discussing which of the H.G. Wells books we prefer more."

"Oh?" He settled into his chair, "well, feel free to continue."

"There's nothing really to continue," Blake explained. "It was just a simple discussion based entirely upon opinions."

"More nerd talk? Really?" Ruby grumbled as she slid up behind Blake, draping her arms over her shoulders. "Do you ever stop?" She turned to Dick with a grin, "I see you've brought your nerd husband in on it as well."

"We weren't even discussing anything relatively nerdy this time," Blake chided as she flicked Ruby in the hand. "What are you doing over here? Your boy toy is over there," she lifted Ruby's hand and pointed across the bar.

"Yes, he is," Ruby pouted, "but Skip beat me at pool. It was humiliating. I cannot show my face over there now."

"Oh b," Blake sighed and pet her arm consolingly, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Besides, weren't you beating him initially?"

"That's why it was so humiliating. I had only the eight ball left, and he somehow managed to knock in every single one of his balls before I hit that stupid thing in." Blake, Dick, and the few Easy within earshot all bit back a grimace. "See! Absolutely humiliating," she lowered her voice and growled in Blake's ear. "He must go."

"Oh babe," Blake shook her head, "it's not that bad."

"Says you. At least no one can beat you in your little nerd discussions," she came back around and settled in Blake's lap, wiggling her eyebrows seductively at Dick and draping her arms lovingly over Blake's shoulders.

"That may be true," Blake looked up at Ruby with blank amusement, "but I can beat you for excess flirting."

"But you can't beat me with it," she turned to Dick. "I don't even know how you found out she was interested. She couldn't even flirt with a snail."

"But I flirt with you all the time," her laugh ended in a cry as Ruby slapped her upside the head.

"As I was saying," she turned back to Dick. "I can offer you so much more." She grinned lecherously as Dick turned red, coughing into his hand and shaking his head.

"Leave him alone, b. Why don't you go torture Doc?"

"Because he reciprocates – sometimes at least – and I like doing it with Dick because he's more shy than you are."

"Yea well he's mine, so back off."

"Only when you guys get hitched. Or have sex. Whatever comes first." This time both Blake and Dick turned red. "Ah, now we're talking."

"No, no we're not." Blake slid Ruby from her lap and pointed to Doc. "Go to him."

"Fine," Ruby began, "but Skip and Malarkey and Penkala might get punched if they give Scotty another glare anytime he flirts with me." She skulked off and melded into the crowd, Blake watching. She was almost half way there when someone called her name, and she spun towards them in recognition. Blake groaned into her hand before digging into her bag.

"Problem?" Skinny asked over Dick and Web's conversation.

"Not at all," she checked her watch and swallowed another pill.

"You need to be careful with that," he pushed a small plate of fries her way. "If you don't eat, you can damage your liver."

"Thanks," Blake smiled at him kindly and took a bite of a fry.

"So what brought the sudden need for ibuprofen?" Dick and Web ended their conversation and turned to Skinny and Blake's instead.

"Some of Ruby's more, I guess a good word for them would be 'outgoing,' friends just walked in. And generally, when they're around, Ruby gets absolutely hammered, which usually means a headache for me," she swallowed some more water before shaking her head. "But with all of you around, we'll just have to see how she does."

* * *

"Blake!" Ruby slurred as Blake made her way towards her, Doc close behind, gently maneuvering past Skip and Malarkey who looked on in concern. As Doc wrapped his arm around her waist, Ruby leaned forward, a sly grin on her face. She pulled him onto the chair, where she then sat in Doc's lap, her slim fingers sliding up and down his leg and her body pressed against his more roughly than normal.

"How many has she had?" Blake asked Scotty and Ruby's old partners, glaring down at them.

"I think she's making her way past her tenth," Scotty offered weakly with a shrug.

"Only her tenth?" Blake shook her head in disbelief.

"No no," a young blonde woman in Ruby's crew spoke up, "her tenth one of these," she lifted the cup heavily.

"That makes a bit more sense," Blake reached forward and took the drink from Ruby's hand, passing it off to Malarkey who set it on the bar. "Come on Ruby," she took Ruby's hand from where they pressed against Doc's body and coaxed her up.

"But the things we could do," Ruby slurred, grinning up under her long eyelashes at Doc.

"Yea, well you won't be doing any of them in this state," she propped Ruby up against her shoulders and led her away.

"Need any help?" Skip asked as he, Malarkey, and Doc followed behind.

"Nope, I got it," she adjusted her grip on Ruby, forcing her to look ahead instead of flirting with the men. "I've been doing this for at least two years now, and for years before. I'm gonna go ahead and apologize now for her though," she made her way back to the table where the rest of Easy now gathered. "Here, Lip, would you mind," Lip stood and, joined by Buck who helped hold up the inebriated woman, held Ruby while Blake wondered back to her side of the table.

"This seems to be a reoccurring theme," Web intoned as Skinny held up her jacket for her.

"So it seems," Blake sighed but smiled as she slid the jacket on. Dick held her bag out to her.

"Need a ride home?" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine," she motioned towards Nix, "besides, you've still got to take care of him. I'll leave the bottom lock unlocked for you," she planted a kiss on his lips before making her way back to Lip and Buck. "I apologize for leaving you all like this, but adulthood calls," Blake slid Ruby's arms over her shoulder.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Bull asked. "Ruby weighs nothing anyway."

"You're all so polite," Blake smiled and made her way to the door. "But I've been doing this for years. Thank you though."

"Well, let Guarnere and Toye walk you to your car at least, please?" Dick asked, his eyes pleading.

"If you insist," Blake smiled at the two men who nodded back at her.

"And since they're helping you out," Liebgott came over and took Ruby from her arms, Web, Skinny and Jackson close by.

"Now you're all just being ridiculous," Blake huffed as she slapped her thighs. "I'm a big girl."

"We know that, but we worry," Webster replied.

"Beside, Cap skin us if we didn't offer our help," Joe offered. Ruby slumped against him, her nose buried in his chest.

"I can't decided who this is worse for," Blake smiled and pointed at Ruby, "her or me. I'm leaning towards me, though, because at least she get's carried."

"Is that what you want?" Web asked with a grin.

"I swear that if any of you even think about it, we're going to have some issues," Blake looked pointedly at each of the men, Web specifically.

"Alright, alright," Web held up his hands in mock salute before continuing on. Blake watched him carefully before following after him.

"It doesn't take six men to escort two women out of a bar," Blake huffed again as Jackson held the door open for them.

"It does take six Easy men to escort two Easy women out of a bar though," Toye grinned down at her as he slung his arm over her shoulder. "Just think of us as a bulletproof vest."

"Yes, because we're very obviously being shot at and therefore are obviously in need of bulletproof vests."

"Hunkiest bulletproof vest I've ever had the opportunity to wear," Ruby slurred, fingering the buttons of Liebgott's pants.

"Ruby! Down," Blake smacked her hand away. "Here, give her here."

"We're almost to your truck, Blake." Liebgott laughed. "I think I can survive a few more seconds of this."

"We'll see about that," Blake sighed but nodded. She grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. "You can put her in the front seat this time."

"You sure?" Guarnere asked as opened the door, helping Liebgott load her up.

"Yea. The second I lean it back she's gonna pass out, so I'm not too concerned about her vomiting everywhere," she helped Ruby buckle herself once more closing the door. "Now, away with you, you pests."

"Yes ma'am, Captain ma'am!" Guarnere winked and saluted before doing an about face and making his way back to the bar. Toye saluted as well before following after Bill, Jackson and Skinny following behind. Liebgott and Web stayed to make sure Blake climbed in safely. Once her door was shut and the engine on, she rolled down the window.

"Thanks again. Sorry to be such a bother," she spoke past Ruby, the drunk brunette now lingering on the edge of sleep.

"It's no problem, Blake. Honest," Web looked at Joe who nodded.

"We just want to make sure you get home safe."

"Don't worry, I'll text Dick when I get home, and I'll have him let you know when I made it."

"Good," Liebgott smacked the frame of the window before waving. "See you later Blake."

"You too, Lieb!" She waved and watched as he walked back into the bar. "Don't get too drunk, eh Web?"

"You're one to talk," he laughed, his hand on the window frame. "It's nice seeing you out."

"Careful," Blake smiled at him, "you wouldn't want Dick to think you're flirting, do you?"

"You're right. The Captain does seem rather fond of you," he laughed. "I think we all are though."

"Same here. And I'm very thankful you guys have been watching out for us. But we are grown women," she looked over at Ruby before continuing, "well at least I am."

"We know. But, just indulge us a little."

"I think I can do that," she yawned and Web took that as his cue.

"See you later Blake."

"See you Web," she waved, watching as he made it back into the bar before rolling up the window and pulling out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake raised her eyes from her book as Ruby rolled off the couch with a loud groan. "Feeling better?"  
"Not another word," Ruby growled, bracing herself against the floor for several more seconds. "What happened?"

"Let's just say that some old partners of yours made a guest appearance. After several more unnecessary drinks, all courtesy of Scotty, I figured I should probably pull you away before you screwed up with Doc."

"What do you mean?" Ruby looked up at Blake in horror.

"You were a little too much of a hot mess and it wasn't looking good." Blake stood and retrieved a cup of cool water before walking towards Ruby. "Here, lean back," she helped Ruby lean against the couch before offering her the water. "Luckily, Doc seemed to understand and didn't look too put out."

"Oh God," Ruby cried as she nursed her head. "I've screwed everything up." Blake looked at her sadly before sliding down next to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "What did I do?"

"Nothing too bad. You just seemed a little eager to get in his pants. Also Liebgott's."

"Oh God," Ruby groaned again, hiding her face in Blake's chest. Blake took the water from Ruby and set it on the table before rubbing Ruby's back. "I've screwed everything up," she looked at Blake. "Liebgott too?"

"He helped you out to the car. You tried to remove his pants." Blake stroked Ruby's hair as the woman groaned into her chest, tears making their way from her brown eyes.

"I've done it this time," she cried, beating her hands against the floor.

"It'll be fine Ruby," Blake soothed her friend. She rubbed her hand over Ruby's back in hopes of calming her frantic breaths. "Look, go get showered and dressed, and then I'll dry out the bath tub so you can curl up in it, okay?"

"Why don't I just drown myself in it?"

"Because I need you too much and you know that. Look," she waited for Ruby to look up. "Even if you did ruin it with Doc – which you didn't! But even if you did, you didn't ruin anything with me, and I'll always be here for you, okay?" Ruby nodded mutely. "Okay, now. Go get cleaned up and I'll make you some breakfast."

"You don't have to do that." Ruby straightened up and wiped at her eyes.

"I don't have to, but you need some real food in you, and I haven't eaten yet."

"Well I'll make the bacon then," Ruby stumbled to her feet.

"Okay b," Blake smiled and watched as Ruby began making her way to the bathroom. "You can make the bacon." She waited until the bathroom door clicked shut before moving to her own feet. She opened the fridge and began pulling out the bacon when her phone beeped, drawing her attention. She read the message quickly and shoved her phone in her pocket before walking to the bathroom door. "Hey, babe?"

"Yea?"

"I've gotta run something to the office for Dick. Hopefully it won't take too long, but if it does, don't wait for me okay? Go ahead and get you something to eat." Blake didn't wait for any affirmation before making her way to the door.

* * *

Blake closed the apartment door behind her, setting her keys on the counter and sliding off her boots before calling out, "Hey babe?"

"I'm in the tub."

Blake nodded to herself and, passing the kitchen, smiled at the apology written out in bacon. She snatched a piece of bacon forming the 'y' and began chewing on it before continuing back to the bathroom. "Sorry it took so long," she swallowed her bite before speaking. "Dick needed my help with an email and it took much longer than either of us expected."

"It's okay babe," Ruby looked up from her iPad, her eyes bloodshot and swollen. "I see you got your apology."

Blake lifted up the piece of bacon in affirmation before settling herself on the precipice of the tub. "That I did. Thanks for that. You eat?" Ruby nodded. "Good. Look babe, it'll be okay, okay?"

"You don't know that," Ruby set down her iPad and looked up at Blake, more tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "So don't tell me that."

"Look," Blake swallowed the rest of her bacon before continuing. "You're right, I don't know if everything will be okay, but I have faith it will." Ruby scoffed. "Listen! Doc likes you," she cut off Ruby before she could open her mouth to refute. "No! He likes you. He likes you a lot! You know what Dick told me? About when they were deployed?" Ruby shook her head. "Dick told me that anytime Doc could spare the time, he was looking at pictures of you."

"That's cause they had Claire in them," Ruby refuted, picking her iPad back up.

"Babe, I took all those photos, and only a handful of them had Claire in them." She took the device from Ruby. "Doc really likes you and obviously wants to pursue a relationship with you. And he may not have known exactly what he was getting into, but Doc doesn't seem like the kind of man to just bail on a person. So while you two may not agree on some things, I can tell you that the chances of Doc giving up on you because of that are almost slim to none.

"So I understand you're hurt and scared and concerned, but give him the benefit of the doubt okay? I think he was a little confused about last night, especially because you're always decent with Claire, but he wants to get to know you as a person. And yes, you can be a little shocking and flirty and slutty – not saying it in a bad way – when you're drunk, but it's part of your charm. So just, talk to him, okay?"

Ruby looked at her in a mixture of sadness and disdain. "Fine. Why do you have to be such an adult about everything?"

"It's just the way I am," Blake grinned.

"Yea, well stop it. It's infuriating. You're such a mom. Go have kids already and lecture them."

"Ah, but your life will be so incomplete without my lectures."

"Whatever," Ruby sighed and wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes. "Can I just sulk in your tub for the day? I swear I'll head to his apartment when he gets off work, but until then, can I have the tub?"

"Of course, babe. I won't be using it," Blake slapped her knee gently before standing and making her way to the kitchen. She grabbed another piece of bacon before pulling out a container and setting the food into it, putting it in the freezer when it had all been packed away. "Do you need anything?"

"No, babe. I'm good."

"Alright, I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Thanks babe!"

* * *

"Why does the house smell like bacon?" Dick asked as he opened the door, his brow furrowed in curiosity.

"Apology bacon."

"Ah, of course," he set his bag down on the table before kissing Blake chastely on the lips. "I can also assume that she is currently hogging our tub?"

"Well, now that you're home, she should be wrapping it up shortly."

"Oh?" He asked curiously. He opened up the fridge door and groaned in despair. "Why do you feel the need to freeze the bacon? Why can't you just put it in the fridge?" He grumbled as he closed the refrigerator door and opened the freezer.

"Because I love watching you suffer," Blake perched herself on one of the counters as Dick set some bacon on a plate and shoved it into the microwave. "But back to Ruby."

"Yes – she'll be leaving soon?"

"That assumes, did Doc leave on time with everyone else?"

"Yep. I was the last one in the office." He stepped into the gap between Blake's legs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well good, that means she'll leave in about thirty minutes," Blake draped her arms over his shoulder and rested her forehead against his, grinning as he kissed her.

"You two disgust me," Blake broke the kiss to see Ruby standing in the bathroom doorway, several blankets draped over her person and pillows hanging loosely from her hands.

"I see the bathroom troll has decided to grace us with her appearance."

"Screw you Blake," Ruby stuck out her tongue and made her way to the couch. "Why don't you take your stupid love bird act out of my house?"

"Because this is our house," Blake laughed as Ruby glared at her over her shoulder before setting the blankets down on the couch.

"Shut up with your technicalities you bully."

"You're the one being the bully," Blake dropped her hands back to her side as Dick moved to the microwave.

"Technicalities," Ruby stomped towards the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bacon from Dick's place before reaching for a cup of water.

"I'm glad that I'm very much used to her stealing my bacon and therefore always microwave an extra piece," Dick sighed before moving to sit at the breakfast nook.

"I made the bacon," Ruby spoke past the bacon in her mouth. "Therefore, I get dibs."

"Play nice you two," Blake chided, shaking her head in amusement.

"Yes mom," Ruby grumbled before chugging her water.

"You ready to go home and face Doc?" Blake grimaced at the scalding glare that was turned upon her. "Babe, you got to do it eventually."

"No I don't. I can always flee the country."

"You mean, hog my tub?"

"Oh, please no," Dick looked up from the paper in his hand. "I would like to have my bathroom back."

"I agree, babe," Blake turned back to Ruby. "Just go home to Doc. I'm pretty sure he'll surprise you."

"Hopefully in a good way," Ruby sighed as she threw the cup into the sink before skulking towards the front door. "If it doesn't though, I'm claiming your tub."

"As is only natural. Text me when you get there, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thanks!" Ruby nodded and slammed the door shut behind her, finally leaving Blake alone with her fiancé. "I pray to God that everything goes well. I don't know what it's like just you and me anymore," Blake looked at Dick with a grin, who returned the gesture.

* * *

Blake wasn't at all surprised when her door opened, Ruby and Claire stepping into the apartment with a grin. "So?" Blake asked as she closed the book and stood up. "How did it go?"

"I spent at least two hours just sobbing into his chest," Ruby handed Claire to Blake before bending down to slide off her shoes.

"That great, eh?"

"Even better," Ruby looked up with a small smile. "We've worked things out and, while I told him that I couldn't promise it wouldn't happen again, I could promise to try a bit better."

"I'm proud of you!" Blake grinned, bouncing up and down gently. "I told you it would go well!"

"Yea well," Ruby took Claire back and led the way back to the couch. "I am going to avoid the bars for a while though."

"You think you can?" Blake asked in genuine curiosity.

"It'll be hard, but you do it. Why can't I?"

"Well, you're willingness to try is definitely refreshing." Blake smiled, playing a small game of peak-a-boo with Claire. "I imagine you're going to grow rather bored rather quick though."

"I can handle it, babe."

"Alright," Blake conceded with a smile and returned to her game with Claire. "So you won't be laying claim to my tub for the next week?"

"Hopefully not," Ruby watched Blake and Claire with a grin.

"Good," Blake looked up at Ruby with a smile. "I've been in need of some alone time with Dick."

"The only alone time that I will accept is the kind where you're working on making babies."

Blake laughed loudly, grabbing Claire's hands gently and shaking her head with a smile, "There's the Ruby we all know and love!"

"Yea!" Claire chirruped in response, earning another laugh from Blake and Ruby.

"What do you guys want for lunch?"

"I was thinking maybe some pizza?"

"Sounds fine with me," Blake reached for the phone and dialed the number before pressing it to her ear. "Hey, Dick? Ruby and I were thinking pizza for lunch. Mind ordering?" A Pause. "Thank you darling. You're the best." She hung up and set her phone back on the counter.

"You are weak."

"I'd like to see you do better."

"I will."

"Alright."

"Alright. Next time we order pizza, I'll call."

"Fine by me."

"Veggietales until they get here?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"Not gonna lie Ruby," Blake closed the door behind her and set the groceries on the counter. "It's been almost two weeks without you feeling the need to go to the bar. You're doing really well."

"Well I really like him, babe." Ruby set her groceries beside Blake's. "I want to make it work."

"I'm so proud of you," Blake scooped Ruby into a quick hug before moving to the kitchen. "Mind unpacking the bags? I'll put everything up."

"If I must," Ruby heaved a sigh but set to work removing the food from the paper bags.

"Thanks babe," Blake took the eggs from the counter and began rearranging everything in the fridge. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know. Maybe watch some movies?"

"Sounds good to me. What do you wanna watch?"

"No idea. It would depend on whether or not we have Claire."

"Ah, good point."

"Is Dick gonna be home?"

"No. He's got a dinner event for the battalion, so he and Nix are going to be busy all night."

"Sounds nice."

"I know right? I just hope Nix returns him to me in one piece."

"When doesn't he?"

"When he's too hammered to take care of himself."

"Understandable."

"Yea, you and I do something very similar. Except, you end up crashing here, whereas Dick ends up crashing at Nix's."

"Systems," Ruby offered up with a grin.

"Yeah," Blake chuckled. She closed the fridge door and returned to the counter to help Ruby fold the paper bags. "So what all have you done lately? Like, outside of the bars?"

"Mostly been spending my time with Doc and Claire It's been nice." She held out the rest of the bags to Blake who set them in the recycle bin.

"I'm glad. It's good to get some quality time in with them." Ruby nodded and walked to the couch. Just as she sat down, her phone chirruped loudly, startling the both of them.

"Who's that? Also, thank them for the heart attack," Blake sat down beside Ruby.

"It's Scotty," Ruby grinned, opening the message. "Seems he's been a little lonely at the bar," Ruby seemed to deflate and she glanced at the phone sadly. "He says that if I want, I'm always welcome to tend."

"Well, that's not so bad, now is it?" Blake asked curiously, pulling a pillow into her lap and tucking her legs up under her. "I mean, it doesn't require you to drink."

"Yea, but it can still lead me back to my old self."

"You know we don't want you to change completely, right?"

"Will you make up your mind?" Ruby chuckled with an exasperated groan. "Do you want me drunk or not."

"Oh I never want you drunk," Blake grinned back. "You're far too much trouble when you're drunk. But I don't want you to completely give up on having fun." Just as Blake spoke, her doorbell rang. She glanced curiously at Ruby, who merely shrugged, before standing up and walking towards the door. She looked in the peephole and sighed, scratching her brow with a small chuckle before opening the door. "It also looks like you might not have a choice," Scotty walked through the door.

"It's been a little quite without you around, and since you've given up drinking, I figured that it was a little hard for you, and you might want to come bar tend for a bit," Scotty ducked his head with a blush and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Scotty, you giant Nordic puppy," Ruby stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist (the highest she could get them) and planted a kiss on his cheek. "But I don't know…" she stepped away and cast a glance to Blake.

"I don't see a problem with it, babe," Blake shrugged, a hand on her hip. "It's not drinking, and I don't even think Easy is going out tonight, so you'll be fine. Go have some fun."

"But I look like trash," Ruby gestured to her outfit.

"Here," Blake closed the door and made her way to the bedroom, Ruby trailing behind her. "You're always leaving clothes, so of course I wash them and shove them in your drawer. I'm sure we can find something for you."

"You're a doll, babe," Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake as she stooped down, kissing her sloppily on the cheek.

"Yea yea," Blake laughed and wiped at her cheek. "Here," she pulled out a folded set of pants and shirt. "I think this should be good."

"Sweet!" Ruby took the clothes and scampered towards the bathroom, emerging a few moments later in the tight button up shirt and tight black jeans. "You got any boots I can wear babe?"

"Of course," Blake stepped to the closet and pulled it open. "You can wear my riding boots if you so desire."

"Thanks babe!" Ruby slid the boots on and gave Blake another hug before exiting the apartment, Scotty close behind.

"Finally!" Blake sighed to Trigger as she threw herself down on the couch. "I love everyone but I seriously want me time." He woofed in response.

* * *

Blake wasn't even aware she had drifted off until her phone's frantic ringing awoke her. Blinking away the few remaining of tendrils of sleep, she reached for her phone and pulled it towards her. She read the 911 text and sighed, forcing herself up and reaching for her boots, which she pulled on and tied deftly before grabbing her wallet and keys.

"I'll be back soon Trigger," she closed the door behind her and immediately phoned Ruby.

She answered after only one ring, her voice high and frantic as she cried into the phone, "Babe! Emergency!"

"I garnered as much from the emergency text," Blake slammed her finger on the elevator door and waited for the doors to open. "What's wrong?"

"Easy just walked in."

"What's wrong with that?" Blake asked as she stepped into the elevator and hit the button to the main floor. "They've seen you at the bar before."

"Yeah, but…" she paused, "I don't want them to know I bar tend. I just, I want to keep that little piece of information between us."

"Alright, alright," Blake stepped from the elevator and made her way out of the building. "So you want an escape, I understand that, but how do you propose we do that?" She made her way to her truck, climbing in and switching to Bluetooth. "All of Easy knows that I don't drink – that I don't even frequent a bar unless you're involved. They're going to be a little suspicious if I walk in without you."

"I honestly don't care how you do it," her voice was momentarily drowned out by raucous laughter most likely supplied by Easy. "Stop by CVS and get some candy, condoms, and lube. If any of Easy asks, tell them you're dropping them off for Scotty. I'll let him know what's going on."

"I'm definitely not doing that," Blake mumbled in disgust.

"Babe, for all that is right in the world, you could just storm in here screaming about how someone drew a dick on your car. I don't care how you do it – just do it. This floor is dusty and I'd rather not ruin my jeans."

"You're sitting on the floor?" Blake grinned at the image. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because gravity suddenly took hold and told me it was nice down here – why do you think babe? Easy walked in and I couldn't get out the door, so I dropped."

"Alright, alright," Blake was laughing now but she reigned it in for Ruby's sake. "Give me about ten more minutes and I'll come to your rescue."

"Thank you!" Ruby groaned and hung up. Blake shook her head but drove down the road, trying to come up with some way she could walk into a bar full of Easy and extract her friend, without being too suspicious and without Easy seeing her.

By the time she parked her truck, she had a slight idea and walked towards the bed of the truck, hoping she still had anything of use in the toolbox. She sifted around quickly, fingering through the few jackets and blankets with ease before she locked onto the one she desired, cheering silently and closing the box.

She held up the jacket and inspected it in the dim light, taking note of the dust that had accumulated upon its surface as well as the blood splatter trailing the entire right arm and shoulder. Praying she could seem the least bit convincing, she straightened her back and stormed into the bar.

She watched Easy out of the corner of her eye but feigned ignorance of their presence as she strode to the counter, the jacket slung over her shoulder and her mouth set. She was halfway to the counter when Malarkey noticed her, immediately turning to slap Guarnere. Guarnere turned to Malarkey in frustration, but Malark merely pointed at Blake. Once Guarnere realized who it was, he slapped Babe, who continued down the line until all of the present Easy had turned their eyes to her in confusion.

"Blake!" Scotty's smile dropped as Blake stormed her way behind the bar, her eyes set on his face. She located Ruby quickly and nodded slightly before focusing her attention back to Scotty.

"You man whore," Blake growled, holding the jacket as close to his face as she could before flinging it down to Ruby. "I can't believe I trusted you." She made sure Ruby had thrown the jacket over herself before continuing, "I don't even know why I bothered. It's the same freaking story every single time. Yet, like an idiot, I always believe you." She stepped into his personal space, forcing him to step back. "I hope it was worth it," Blake paused and turned her head, catching sight of the men of Easy Company as they formed around the counter.

"Let's take this out back," she grabbed the sleeve of Scotty's shirt, forcing him to bend down to accommodate her height, and the collar of Ruby's jacket and stormed out the backdoor. As soon as the door swung behind them, Blake pushed Ruby towards the parking lot and spun back to Scotty. "I'm sick of your games, Scotty," she growled. She forced him back to the wall of the bar just as Liebgott, Webster, Skinny, and Jackson stepped out, Toye, Guarnere, Babe, and the rest crowding behind the door. "And I would ask for an apology, but I know I'll never get one from you.

"So instead, let this be a little reminder of everything you've done," she sized him up before continuing. "Screw you," she shifted her leg slightly and Scotty, well aware of Blake's tendency to aim low in both shooting and kicking, immediately covered his crotch. Blake spun, offering a kind smile and her habitual salute to the four boys crowding in front of the door.

She strode from the alley without a second glance, turning only when she had cleared the corner. Seeing that none of the men had followed her, she quickly climbed into her truck, slamming the door shut behind her. "I feel horrible," she rested her head against the wheel, guilt for her treatment of Scotty already beginning to rise in her stomach.

Ruby grinned up at her, the jacket still covering her from any prying eyes. "Babe, you were great!" She cried as Blake turned the engine over. "Oh man! Easy didn't even realize I was right under their noses!" Her tone sobered. "Poor Scotty. Did you have to yell at him like that though?"

Blake looked over at Ruby blankly, "Look. It was better than any of your harebrained schemes, okay?" She pulled out of the parking lot and began to make her way back to the apartment. "Please tell him I am so sorry."

"Don't worry, b. I'm gonna send him an apology bouquet." Ruby straightened up and set the jacket in her lap. "I should probably send this back to him as well; he's been missing it lately." She studied the dark jacket. "Why is there blood on the sleeve?"

"You remember that time we were doing that thing? And I clipped my hand pretty good?"

"Yea," Ruby nodded. "Oh right! You had to use the jacket to staunch the bleeding," she took a sharp breath. "Let's not tell Scotty about that."

"Agreed," Blake stopped at a red light. "So, what are you going to do? I know you're definitely not going to give up bar tending, but you don't want Easy to know you do it."

"I've been thinking about it," Ruby dropped the sleeve and leaned against the window. "I'm thinking a wig, maybe some colored contacts, and make up."

"That might work," Blake shrugged. "Oh gosh."

"What?"

"The boys are of course going to tell Dick that I came into a bar, fussing up a storm," she turned down the road before continuing, "and so he's gonna question everything."

"Just tell him you were helping me out."

"Of course," Blake laughed and shook her head. "You owe me big time."

"That I do, babe," she grinned widely. "That I do!"

"I'm surprised Easy didn't even see you once. It's so unlike them; I think I need to tell Dick to step up the training."

"Oh b," Ruby whined, "that's not fair. You were quite a sight to see."

"Was I really?" Blake asked curiously.

"Yea! Babe! Even I have rarely seen you angry! And you never make it public!"

"Good grief," Blake cried as she pulled into the apartment parking lot. "Can we send him a gift card too? I feel even more horrible now."

"Of course babe," Ruby patted her on the arm before sliding from the truck. "I'm gonna go hit the shower."

"You gonna have Doc come pick you up?" Blake asked as she followed Ruby into the building.

"Yea, but I'm gonna let him have some fun with the boys before I do that."

"Understood."

* * *

"Did you have fun last night?" Blake asked as Dick walked in the door for lunch.

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if we put Ruby and Nix in a room full of alcohol," he chuckled as he scooped her into his arms, kissing her strongly.

"Hmmm," Blake leaned back slightly, "they'd probably just pass out on the floor." She kissed him again.

"Yes, but then we'd be free," he laughed and straightened up. "So, mind telling me what Easy was fussing over about today? It had to do with you and a bar and yelling?"

"Excuse me," Blake chuckled, grabbing a plate from the counter and setting it at the table. "I don't yell – you know that."

"Of course," Dick nodded, "you got enough of that with your parents. You think it accomplishes nothing anyway."

"Exactly." She grabbed her own plate and sat down beside him. "So I would never yell. However, I did have some very stern words with a very specific bar tender."

"Did you now?" He quirked an eyebrow and bit into the piece of chicken. "And what words were these?"

"I honestly have no idea," Blake laughed. "Ruby needed help so I provided a distraction. Apparently, I did too good of a job with it."

"Well you never go in something half cocked, so I'm not surprised. But you never go in guns blazing, so I am a little surprised you made it so public."

"Ruby needed help, I offered help the best way I could. Trust me, I feel horrible about it. I had a hard time removing my face from that pillow this morning," Blake set down her fork and grimaced.

"Hey, you helped your friend," Dick wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "You care about her. That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"Kiss up," Blake smiled up at him, kissing his jaw.

"Now and forever and always. I know where you aim when you shoot," Blake glared at him in mock anger, drawing a laugh from Dick. "You gonna come into work with me after lunch? Ruby's gonna be there," he planted a kiss on the crown of her head before returning to his meal.

"Sure," Blake shrugged and returned to her meal as well.

Ruby wasn't at all surprised when she walked into the office and was immediately crowded around by several of the men, all of them clambering for her attention. She and Blake dropped by often and the boys always found the time to tell them funny or interesting stories from the day.

"Ruby!" Julian called as he led her away from Doc and towards a large conglomeration of desks. "Did you hear what happened last night at Scotty's?"

Ruby feigned innocence. "No?" She sat down, Cowboy, Jackson, Skinny, Miller, and Garcia beside her while some of the older men like Skip and Malarkey and Toye and Guarnere remained standing. "What happened?"

"Blake came in and chewed out Scotty," Cowboy intoned. "It was a sight to see."

"Oh? Do tell?" Ruby listened enthusiastically as the men spoke, their voices sometimes rising to be heard over the others. While she had been there, she still found the story amusing and did not have to fake her laughter as some of the boys mentioned that Blake could probably kill them all if she so desired.

"Laughing at my expense I see," Blake grinned as she strode into the office, immediately joining the crowd.

"Never at your expense, ma'am," Blithe offered for the rest of the group.

"Merely at your eccentricities," Ruby grinned. Blake shook her head and stuck out her tongue before turning back to the gathered Easy men.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry you had to witness that. I don't know what came over me," she gave Ruby a pointed look before apologizing some more. "Hopefully, it'll never happen again."

"If you don't mind," Jackson asked, his fingers playing with an old bullet casing. "What did he do?"

Blake tilted her head in thought for a few seconds, "Nothing in particular," she surmised, "he just screwed me over." She said the words so calmly that she feared several of the younger men stopped breathing, their eyes flitting between each other furiously.

"Hey Blake," Luz called from the back room. "Can I see you real quick?"

"Sure!" She called back. She grinned at the boys and nodded her head before stepping away. "What do you need?"

"Can you call out these numbers for me?" He held out a small notepad. "I've got to tune the radio, but Web wrote the numbers and I can't read his writing."

"Of course," Blake grabbed the paper and began reading. They finished the task quickly and just as Luz walked out the door, Dick walked in. "Hey," she grinned up at her fiancé. "Something wrong?"

"Not really," he leaned against the door, a smirk on his face. "But apparently some pipes broke at the BAQ, and it looks like Babe, Guarnere, Jackson, Skinny and Julian may be spending the night at ours for the next couple of days."

"Oh really?" Blake grinned.

"Yea," Dick stepped farther into the room and lowered his voice. "Also, they said something about removing the knives from your person because they're concerned about my safety."

Blake laughed loudly and stood up, making her way towards the door. She struggled to reign in her laughter so she could speak, "Ruby!" The brunette looked up from her conversation with Cowboy. "You so owe me!"


End file.
